


And I'll Be Fine

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Co-workers, Comfort Food, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Work, Workplace, but it can be polygrumps if ya squint, it's not egobang, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Dan groaned, running his hand through his hair. Fuck, his everything hurt, and he was on the ground. What the fuck?





	And I'll Be Fine

Dan’s phone buzzed against his pant leg.

Dan groaned, running his hand through his hair. Fuck, his everything hurt, and he was on the ground. What the fuck?

His phone kept buzzing, meaning that someone was calling him. Dan shifted to get to his pocket, shivering slightly. He sat up, leaning against the wall. “H’llo?” His own voice sounded groggy and hoarse to his ears, and he cringed internally, hoping it wasn’t going to affect his singing for the day.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Arin’s voice scolded down the line. “You usually tell me if you’re canceling the workout like, waaaayyy in advance! Are we getting swole together or not?”

“Huh…?” Dan rubbed his temple.

“I texted you, like, three times, dude. Our personal trainer’s gonna be here in ten minutes.”

Dan immediately woke up. “Oh! Shit! Fuck! Uhhh…” He scrambled to get up, ignoring his blurry vision as he stood up, figuring it was just because he’d left his contacts in all night. Fucking stupid. “Yeah, uh, I’ll—I’ll be there, just, uhh…” He jogged to his bedroom and started hastily pulling out appropriate workout clothes.

“Dude,” Arin’s voice was more forgiving now, “you can just cancel. It’s not a big deal.”

“No, no,” Dan replied. “Sorry. It’s fine. I just overslept.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie. He hated telling direct lies, and besides, he was a terrible liar anyway. He tapped the button for speaker phone, and set it on the bed and he hastily undressed and redressed. No time to shower, but that didn’t matter, since he was going to the gym anyway. 

“All right,” Arin said, dragging out the syllables like he didn’t really believe him. “Just don’t kill yourself getting here.”

Dan chuckled, pulling on his sweats. “I hear ya. See you in a few.”

Arin hung up without pomp and circumstance, and Dan slipped into his en suite bathroom to brush his teeth. Already, he could feel his sweatpants slipping down off his waist, and he sighed heavily, spitting into the sink. “C’mon,” he growled, pulling the drawstring as tight as it would go before tying a firm knot in it, “I just bought you!” 

As he grabbed his phone and jogged back out to the living room so he could put on his shoes, he made a mental note to wash new sweatpants before wearing them, in the hopes they would shrink a bit.

He couldn’t have them falling down mid-workout. That would just be embarrassing.  
~

“C’mon, Danny! You’re flagging!” Their personal trainer shouted. “Let’s go! Let’s go! Five more dynamic pull-ups to go!”

Dan’s breath came out harsh and burning, and he thought to himself that he probably should put more baby powder on his hands before the next set of power shrugs. As he pulled himself up again, his hands gripping the bar above his head and then letting go to catch the bar underneath again, he glanced over at Arin, red-faced and sweaty, his hair falling out of his ponytail. 

Dan felt cool air on his stomach as his shirt rode up a little. Were his sweats falling down? Fuck.

Two more. Come on, Avidan. Push it.

“And…one! Good job, boys! Let’s move on to the shrugs!”

Dan poured water down his throat and pulled his sweatpants up. His vision blacked for just a minute before the cool air from the fan hit him, and he picked up the weights, heart beating fast against his chest.

~

“Fuck, man, I am starving!” Arin’s hand fell to Dan’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

Dan gasped, nearly dropping his water bottle, and tucked a stray curl behind his ear, too breathless to say anything. He was so hot under his skin that he actually felt lightheaded, and Arin’s warm, sweaty hand was not appreciated right now. He shrugged Arin off and hooked two fingers under the collar of his shirt, grunting in response.

“Aren’t you?” Arin leaned forward, eyebrow raised quizzically. He was drenched in sweat, and he smelled pretty bad, but no worse than usual.

Dan gripped the edge of the fan, feeling the cool metal against his fingers, and thought about Arin’s question. Was he starving? He felt more achy and gross than anything, so…

But was that normal? He wasn’t sure. He shrugged in response. “I guess so.”

“Today was rough!” Arin grinned. “I’m gonna be sore as fuck tomorrow!”

Dan nodded along, not really listening to what else Arin had to say. 

He was more focused on tensing his muscles, trying to ignore the shaking in his legs.

~

Dan went home, showered, drank more water, got dressed, went to the Grump Space. He and Arin Grumped for an hour.

“Whaddya want for lunch?” Arin asked, pulling up his Postmate app.

“I’m not hungry right now,” Dan replied with a sigh, sitting back and massaging his temples.

“Umm…okay…?” Arin shifted, turning towards his friend. “Are you all right, man? What’s goin on?”

“Nothing!” Dan snapped, then pulled back, biting his lip. “Sorry. Just…I’ve got a lot on my mind.” He checked his phone. “We can break while you order your food. ‘M gonna take a piss and answer some emails.” He shifted, getting off the couch with a groan, stumbling for a minute as the movement made his head spin.

“Dan!” Arin reached forward in an aborted movement. “Are you okay?!” He was really worried all of a sudden; anyone would be starving after a workout like the one they’d done this morning, and Dan of all people was not supposed to be dieting.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan flapped an arm aimlessly in Arin’s direction. “’M fine, don’t worry. Just feelin the gains.” He flashed a grin at Arin.

Arin didn’t return it. “Whatever you say, man.”

Dan slipped out the door and retreated to the streaming couches with his laptop. He curled up with one knee against his chest and lost himself to the boring world of business emails.

~

Dan bit his lip as his stomach cramped up painfully. He’d remembered to take his medication at the last minute, so what the fuck was wrong now?! Not eating lunch turned out to be fortuitous, seeing as vomiting right before singing was really not in any way ideal. 

But someone in the office had Thai. The smells were wafting through his nose and making his mouth water. Fuuuuck… If only his stomach would behave. He’d love some Thai right now.

He would kill a man for chicken satay.

Another cramp bled slowly through his stomach, and Dan bit down on his tongue to distract himself. 

Just a little bit longer…

~

“Cut!” Called the director. “Let’s do it again from the top! Linda, I want those lights rotated just a little to the left. Ronaldo, get me the wide-angle for camera two.”

Dan ruffled his hair and adjusted the ribbons hanging off his biceps. They were shooting the first ever live-action Starbomb music video. He should be on top of the world. This song was great, the choreography was fluid, and he was hanging out with all of his bandmates. (At least, if you didn’t count TWRP, who weren’t a part of this album…whatever.)

Arin and Brian were talking and laughing as they got back into positions, their faces growing serious as the director shifted, about to call action. But Dan was feeling strangely exhausted, floaty, like everything was happening separate from himself.

“Action!”

Dan tried to perform his choreography flawlessly. Really, he did. But he missed a step or two and ended up getting bumped between Arin and Brian, making his vision immediately turn from slightly blurry to a dizzying flash of colors, not unlike what the world looks like in motion blurs. He stumbled over his own feet and nearly fell, though Brian and Arin both grabbed him before he could.

“Cut!” 

Dan wanted to vomit. His heart beat wildly against his chest. No, no, no! He was wasting everyone’s time, they were on such a tight schedule! Brian needed to be off by ten, and he had recordings to do until midnight! Fuck!

“—ay, Dan?” The director was asking.

Dan pushed up from Brian and Arin, walking away shakily. “Yeah, yeah, sorry! Think I just need some water real quick.”

“Take five!”

Arin and Brian tried to get his attention, but he waved them off, heading for the refreshments. Someone had thought to put out Skittles in little fun size packages. Maybe as a joke, or something. Who knew? But he wanted them, and his mouth watered. But even thinking about food turned his stomach. Better stick to water for now.

Cautiously, he rubbed his stomach, which ached beneath his hand, sore and uncomfortable and swirling. He adjusted the safety pins on his Starbomb pants. Wardrobe had fussed and tutted that the pants needed further adjustment, and some rookie got yelled at for not taking in the pants enough. Dan had heard her protesting that she did, exactly to the measurements.

Dan would’ve felt bad for her, but it was important that his clothes fit!

~

“Cut! That’s a wrap, everybody! Good job!”

Dan clapped weakly along with everybody else. He was tired, his head both weightless and incredibly heavy all at once, and he was shaking uncontrollably even under the hot lights.

He wanted to go home and crawl into bed and get a good night’s sleep for once instead of falling asleep on the floor outside his office at 3:30AM.

“—an! Dan!”

Dan ignored Arin, even though he could hear the younger man fighting off crew members to get to him. He was just so tired, and he had to get to the recording studio as soon as possible if he wanted to be finished by midnight, and not work until 1:30…again.

“Danny!”

Dan opened and shut his dressing room. He was glad he made it to somewhere private, because he felt it happening. Again. He’d managed to fight it off all day, but he could barely manage now. His vision was going pitch black, his head completely floaty, his legs wobbling. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

Dan felt around for the chair that was in here, and only just managed to collapse into it before his mind went completely and utterly silent.

~

Arin’s attempts to get Dan’s attention were futile. Even calling out his nickname, which was used rarely enough between them for it to be weird.

“Motherfucker.” Arin frowned. “Something up with him, and he needs to stop being a fucking jerk about it.”

Brian nodded, but his eyebrows were drawn down over his eyes, communicating that he was aware of something Arin couldn’t see. He leaned towards the refreshments table and grabbed two packets of Skittles and a water bottle. “Here. He forgot to take some with him. Did he ever end up eating dinner?”

Arin shook his head, sighing. “He told me that he wasn’t feeling well.” He grabbed the offerings, looking at them in his hand. “Y’think he’ll talk to me, at least?”

Brian chuckled. “If you bring him Skittles, he’ll love you forever.”

Arin smiled and went off to find Dan’s room.

~

“Dan?” 

Knock.

“Dan?”

Knock, knock.

No response.

“Fuck.” Arin grumbled, knocking again, more forcefully this time. “Dan, you’re being a real jerk, and it’s not fucking cool! You’ve been off since this morning, and I know there’s something you’re not telling me!” He pounded on the door again, insistently, until he heard the door rattling.

The Dan that opened the door looked ten years older than he should. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, his breathing shallow, cheeks pale and chest flushed. He wasn’t even changed yet.

“…Dan…?” Arin asked, jumping in surprise when his friend began to list forward. “Dan! Holy shit!” He held out his arms in time to catch the older man, who slumped against him, suddenly supporting none of his own weight.

At least as much of it as there was left. Arin had seen Danny getting thinner, but he wasn’t expecting it to feel this bad.

Slowly, Dan pulled away from Arin, tugging at his shirt weakly. “C’mon i’side,” he slurred, closing the door with a thud and drunkenly making his way to the chair. Arin leaned against the dresser on the other side, blinking.

“Dan…are you high?”

Dan, with his head tilted back over the chair, chuckled weakly. “Nah, ‘m sober.”

“Then what…?”

“I haven’t eaten or slept in three days.” Dan said. Then, he seemed to amend his statement. “Well. Not full meals, anyway. And it’s probably been more like four. Or a week. Can’t tell.” He scrubbed his hand over his eyes. 

Arin felt like he was going to throw up. “Dan…what the fuck…?”

“Don’t, Arin,” Dan growled, his voice dangerous as he glared at his friend. “You know as well as I do that we’re working on a deadline. Everyone is counting on us—those people outside for one. Brent, Matt, Ryan, Ross, the Lovelies…” he hesitated, looking away. “…you.”

Arin lapsed into stunned silence for the first time in his life. He was more than aware that Dan put a lot of pressure on himself to work hard, but he had no idea that Dan tied his work ethic directly to the other people they employed.

As if the work mattered, as if they all mattered, more than his health. More than a full stomach and a good night’s sleep.

Dan took this as permission to go on. “Look, it’s not as bad as it seems. I’ve been working on techniques for putting it off, and they work most of the time. I guess I was just tired or distracted or something this time, I dunno.” He weakly tilted his phone screen towards himself. “Fuck, I gotta go. I’m late.”

Arin jumped into action, grabbing his arm. “You’re not going anywhere.” His eyes were hard.

Dan tried to make his eyes just as hard, but he mostly looked tired and out of focus. “We only have the studio until one AM, Arin. I am absolutely going.”

“What do you mean, you have techniques that work? What are you putting off? Eating?” Arin couldn’t help that his temper was showing, his words getting harsher, louder. “Because that’s a fucking problem, and I will not hesitate to check you into Carrier.”

Dan froze, his eyes immediately welling with tears. Arin regretted his words immediately.

The older man forced his hand out of Arin’s grip, rubbing his thumb over the red marks that were sure to bruise by tomorrow. “I don’t have fucking anorexia,” he replied, voice shaky. “Just leave it alone, okay? Once we finish the album, I’ll be fine.”

“Once we—” Arin sputtered. “Dan! We have another week to go, at least!” He ran a sweaty hand through his hair. “What are you talking about “putting off” with your techniques, Danny?”

Dan swallowed, shaking. He really did have to get back to work, but he was so goddamn tired…

His will was crumbling at his feet, the cramps in his stomach finally letting up. Empty and cold, weak and tired, he finally relented. “Fainting.”

Arin dropped the water bottle. “Wha—”

“I fainted. Last night.” Dan cleared his throat. “I was sitting up working, mixing the vocals from last week, when all of a sudden, I just…” he shrugged helplessly, a hot tear of shame running down his cheek. “I woke up because you were calling me.”

“When was the last time you fainted?” Arin asked.

Dan shrugged again. “Ten minutes ago? Something like that. I woke up cause you were pounding on the door.”

Good thing I did, Arin thought. “How long has this been going on?”

“Just two days, not counting today.” Dan replied, his voice hollow. His brain flashed to the crisp celery he’d seen on the snack table, and he bit back a groan as a shiver went up his spine. “Fuck, I’m so hungry.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Yeah,” Arin barked out a disbelieving laugh, “I think you must be! Here.” He tore open the package of Skittles. “Hold out your hand.”

Dan swallowed. “I have to go. I’m really late.” He felt like he was going to choke, a sob sitting heavily on his chest. He hugged himself, leaning forward.

“Dan, please…”

“I…I don’t…” Dan began. Then, he started to cough.

Arin pulled over the waste basket as Dan threw up, moaning. His phone began to buzz.

Dan coughed and spit, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, turning away from the bin. Arin tied up the bag and took it into the bathroom.

Dan had missed his call.

“Who was that?” Arin asked.

“David,” Dan replied, sighing. “Wanting to know where I am, probably.” He sniffled. “Fuck, I can’t sing now!” His voice became a despairing whine. “Vomiting’s made my throat go to shit!” He tucked his face into his arm, trying to cry quietly. 

Arin was about to go comfort him when there was a knock on the door. Arin went to open it a crack and found Brian Wecht, back in his street clothes, staring at him. “They’re packing up out here, we have to…” He broke off, on hearing (despite Arin’s best efforts) a choked-off sob from Dan, and pushed his way inside, Arin powerless to stop him even if he’d wanted to.

Brian wrinkled his nose. “He threw up?” Arin nodded. Brian sighed. “Shit.” He absently rubbed over Dan’s shoulders as he cried, poking Dan’s iPhone and looking at the missed call. “You had another sesh with David tonight?”

Dan nodded. “Can’t g-go n-now, though. T-t-too sick-k.”

Brian made Dan sit back, checked his temperature with his hands and wrists. Arin watched him be a dad for a moment, mesmerized, before sliding the water towards Brian before he could ask. Dan drank slowly without needing to be told.

“I’ll give David a call on my way home,” Brian replied. “We may lose the money for the night, but that’s all right. We can make up the time. You,” he pointed a finger square between Dan’s eyes, “something is up with you, and I have a fair inkling as to what, but it doesn’t matter, so I’m not going to say it.” 

Arin watched as Dan nodded.

“Good boy,” Brian said without a hint of sarcasm. “Now. Arin?”

“Yeah?” Arin jumped at being addressed.

“Can you stay with him? Will Suzy be all right with that?”

Arin nodded. “Yeah. I’ll explain everything.”

“All right.” Brian gently ran his fingers through Dan’s curls, smiling as the singer giggled lightly. “I’ve got to get home. Rachel just texted me that Audrey is refusing to go to bed until I read her a story.” He walked to the door, and turned to look at Dan one last time. “If you come into work tomorrow, I am literally going to kill you.” Then, he left, quick as a flash.

Dan was about to speak when Arin tossed his street clothes at his face.

“Change.” Arin ordered. “I’m going to do the same and call Suzy. Knock on the wall if you need help. I’m right next door. Okay?”

Dan nodded dumbly, and began methodically pulling his clothes off as Arin walked out the door.

~

“You hate me, don’t you?”

The car ride had been silent up until now, and Arin glanced over at Dan, who had managed to shrink himself into as small of a ball as possible, staring at his knees.

“No, of course not,” Arin replied softly. “Why would you think that, Dan?”

Dan tugged nervously on the sleeve of his jacket. “You could’ve been home with Suzy if I’d…I should’ve just…”

“Suzy’s just working,” Arin replied. “It’s all right, man.”

Dan shook his head sorrowfully. “It’s not! I’m not…”

“Danny,” Arin said gently, reaching over to squeeze Dan’s leg, “it’s fine. You’re fine. I wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving you alone, anyway. You’ve got nothing in your stomach and, after the day we’ve had, you could easily faint again if you’re left alone. That shit’s more serious than it seems.” He withdrew his hand as he turned onto Dan’s street, biting his lip. “What if you fell and cracked your skull open? I don’t want you to be alone tonight.” He sighed. “I can’t lose my best friend.”

Dan shivered, curling his arms around his stomach. The pain was starting to translate to hunger, and it was becoming unbearable enough that he could barely comprehend what Arin was saying. He needed to eat. Now. 

But, even so, Arin’s soothing words reassured him, warmed him. He meant something to Arin, enough that Arin would pass up a night with Suzy to stay with him. It was…nice.

“Thank you.” Dan said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Arin smiled, even though he wasn’t sure Dan could see in the dark. “D’ya have applesauce at your place?”

~

The TV was showing Aqua Teen Hunger Force reruns, lighting the dark room with a blue glow. Dan was propped up in bed with four pillows, a warm cup of tea beside him and a bowl of warm applesauce hot against his palms. He could hear the hum of the shower in the en suite; Arin had wanted to be nearby in case he needed anything.

Dan weakly closed his lips around another spoonful of applesauce as he heard the shower cut off and some kind of animalistic sound from Arin. He was borrowing clothes from Dan; a tee shirt that some fan had sent him that was way too big (back in the early days), and a pair of sweatpants that a larger girlfriend had said he could keep since she’d long-since moved across the country. The door opened, and Arin emerged in Victoria Secret PINK sweatpants with rhinestones and all, and a shirt with a hand giving the finger on it. Dan giggled as Arin sat next to him on the bed, closing his eyes.

“How’s the applesauce? Okay?”

Dan nodded. “It’s good. Really sweet.” He licked his lips, going in for more.

“I put some honey in it, just to give it some extra calories since ya need ‘em.” Arin replied, yawning. “Your stomach doing okay?” He’d wanted to start Dan off small and light for a lot of reasons.

Dan nodded again. “Yeah. It started growling right away.”

“That’s good.” Arin clumsily patted his shoulder, getting up.

“Where ya goin?” Dan asked.

“Gettin toast.” Arin replied, stretching, bouncing on his toes to wake up. “And possibly soup. How hungry are you?”

Dan shrugged. “Pretty hungry, I guess.”

Arin nodded, “Yeah, you need enough food in your belly to sleep. I’ll bring up some water, too.”

Dan smiled. “Thanks, Arin.”

~

They ate toast together and watched the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon while streaming YouTube on Dan’s smartTv. 

“We should watch the really awful movie,” Arin mumbled around a mouth full of toast. “Y’know, the one that can’t agree on who’s the leader?”

Dan almost snorted his soup giggling. “Oh my God. The theme song we almost got copyright striked for, because I’m an idiot?”

“You’re not an idiot!” Arin swatted at him playfully, almost making Dan spill chicken and stars all over his lap. “But yes.”

“I’m down,” Dan lifted the bowl to his lips and carefully drank the remaining broth and noodles. “I might, like…fall asleep, though. I’m really exhausted.” And oh, what a novelty that was. His stomach was warm, and pleasantly full for the first time in a few days, and he was in the company of one of his favorite people in the world. 

The only thing that would make him more comfortable is if he wasn’t sore as fuck from working out.

“That’s fine,” Arin replied.

They put on the movie. Dan fell asleep within two minutes. Arin just smiled.

~

Dan woke up in complete darkness. Arin was next to him, snoring softly, his form generating warmth like a space heater. 

The older man sighed, about to go back to sleep, when he realized what had woke him up in the first place.

His stomach. He was so fucking hungry.

For a minute, Dan closed his eyes and tried to pretend like he could sleep through the persistent grumbles and twinges, but after a minute or so, it became clear that only more food would help get him back to bed.

Sighing, Dan quietly slipped from bed, walking on cat’s feet so as not to disturb Arin, and quietly headed downstairs.

Even a few hundred calories had already done some good. Dan felt stronger and more present already, the thought of not having to work tomorrow filling him with a sense of peace rather than anxiety. In the fridge, he found cottage cheese, and rummaged around for an English muffin. Not bothering with the toaster, he slathered the cottage cheese in between both halves, and took a bite.

As he swallowed, his stomach twinged in protest, but settled after a moment, sending more hungry signals to his brain. Emboldened by this, Dan kept eating until his little 3AM sandwich was all gone, and his stomach was quiet again.

Well, quieter, at least. He still felt hungry. But he could go back to sleep now, at least. With a satisfied sigh, Dan trudged back up the stairs. As he climbed back into bed, Arin stirred, yawning. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Dan giggled, snuggling under the covers some more. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake ya.”

Arin shrugged. “’S okay. What’re ya doin up?”

Dan blushed. “I was hungry. I went to go get food.”

“Oh.” Arin yawned again, right in Dan’s face. Dan wrinkled his nose at Arin’s stale breath, but it was kinda endearing, all things considered. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah,” Dan yawned, too. He was surprised when Arin draped an arm around him. “Uhh…dude, I’m not a teddy bear.”

“I know. Jus’ didn’t want ya to have night terrors.”

Dan blinked, touched. He didn’t think they would happen, because it was closer to the morning than to bedtime, but…that was so thoughtful. “Thanks, Arin.”

Arin yawned. “Yeah…no problem, dude.” He drifted back off to sleep.

Dan lay there for a moment watching Arin breathe. Then, he shifted ever so slightly closer, burrowing into Arin’s abundant, comforting warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Jonas Brothers song "A Little Bit Longer." Oops, haha. 
> 
> I googled what rockstars do for workouts and found a reference about the lead singer of Imagine Dragons, so...that's what I used.
> 
> "David" refers to David Dominguez, the recorder of 6969. I couldn't find their current producers.
> 
> Also, I'm not hugely into Starbomb, so idk if they've had a live-action music video before. Oh well.
> 
> It was supposed to be one part, but I'm tired.
> 
> It's almost 1AM. Fuck.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
